Moon-Controlled Hunter
by IcyVanity
Summary: Stiles and Noah (oc from tumblr) fic. NILES. Noah Argent is bitten by a werewolf and comes to Beacon Hills, where the more "liberal" Argents live, to join the Beacon Hills Pack.
1. Chapter 1

"He's attractive," Lydia commented, staring over her best friend's shoulder at the new student.

"Well, he's my cousin so I wouldn't know," Allison replied.

Lydia rose from her seat at the lunch table with a smirk, "More for me, then." She glanced down at the rest of her friends, all looking at her with expressions that screamed /are you serious/. Lydia rolled her eyes and nudged the boy sitting next to her with her hip, "Care to join me, Stiles?"

Having been the only one still regarding the Argent with a quizzical look, Stiles jumped in surprise, but nodded all the same.

The lean boy was surveying the options in the vending machine as the pair approached him.

"Noah, is it?" Lydia asked, the corners of her lips tilting up as he turned around; she was right in calling him lean–his arms had just the perfect amount of definition, clearly earned from the rigorous hunter training. His face was just as lovely as the rest of him; mocha colored eyes sat just below thick eyebrows, plump pink lips smiled lightly, and a defined jaw line with short sideburns leading to thick brown locks.

"It is," he replied. He shifted his eyes to Stiles, tilting his head in slight confusion at the boy's fidgeting.

"I'm Lydia, this is Stiles. We're friends of your cousin."

Noah's smile widened a bit as he glanced past them, "Ah. And that must be the boyfriend of hers Chris doesn't like."

"She's his little girl, what do you expect," Lydia replied innocently as his gaze rested on her yet again, as if she didn't know the supernatural existed. She continued, "As it's your first day, why don't you come sit with us. I doubt Allison would mind. What do you think, Stiles?"

Stiles swallowed as Noah met his eyes. "I think she'd be fine with it," he squeaked out.

"Lovely!" Lydia clapped her hands together and gestured towards their table. They walked back, Noah sliding into the seat next to Stiles, which flustered him even more.

Lydia opened her mouth to introduce him to the table, when multiple growls silenced her; Erica and Boyd had joined their table in their absence, now both were half-shifted. Isaac's eyes flashed gold, but Scott kept his control as he turned to face the newcomer.

"An Argent werewolf?" He asked in disbelief, but his alpha superiority turned Noah's eyes to blue. Stiles groaned quietly next to him.

Allison glared at Scott, "We're in school! Could you at least try to be an alpha?"

"Did you know?" He asked.

"Of course. We're werewolf hunters; we know the signs," sighing, Allison out down her book, "Noah's from the more," she struggled to find the right word, and her cousin stepped in.

"-fundamentalist side of the family. I packed my bags as soon as I was bitten; I preferred to not get cut in half by my own mother," he continued, shrugging, "Chris and Allison told me there was a pack here in Beacon Hills that might want an outcast like me." Scott stared at him, contemplating.

"Why not?" Stiles suddenly spoke up. Scott looked at his best friend in surprise, but Stiles continued, "All of you were outcasts once, and it brought you together. What's one more?"

Isaac muttered for Scott's ears alone, "Stilinski's got a point."

Scott looked over at Erica and Boyd, who wore cautious expressions but nodded all the same. Scott nodded as well, "Alright then. We're training tomorrow after school; be there."

Noah's face broke into a grin, and Stiles felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the crinkles by his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Noah could open the car door, Allison stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to look at her, and she said, "They're not like the packs you're used to hunting. I mean, we're all just teenagers-some of us are werewolves, some humans, one's a banshee with a temper, and another's a previous-kanima-now-werewolf who's most likely bitching about in England right now. I know this is all going to be different for you, to see them as allies-maybe even as friends, eventually-instead of as the monsters we were taught to kill."

Noah shrugged, knowing that his cousin could read him like a book, "I've killed before. Now I just have new weapons, and different targets. The only thing to worry about is the pack." When Allison didn't let him go, he sighed, "Allison, it'll be fine."

Allison's eyebrows furrowed, but released her grip on his shoulder. They walked into the preserve, leaves crunching beneath their feet as they made their way towards the Beacon Hills Pack's usual training grounds.

Scott and Isaac faced each other, claws out and teeth bared. Erica and Boyd lounged in the grassier area of the clearing, Erica smirking as Isaac attempted to win against his alpha. Stiles and another boy were leaning against the boulder that Lydia was sitting on, Stiles half tuned into what she was saying, while the other half of his attention was now focused on Noah and Allison. The twins stood closest to Scott and Isaac, each seeming to be 'mentoring' one of them. Scott held up his hand as the pair walked closer, and he and Isaac transformed back to completely human.

"Glad you could make it," Scott said, joining hands with Allison. Noah nodded, but looked cautiously around at the pack in place of answering. Scott followed his eyes to the twins, and introduced them, "Noah, this is Ethan and Aiden. They used to be a part of Deucalion's pack, but seeing as that pack no longer exists, they've joined us."

Noah replied slowly, "Deucalion's...alpha pack?"

Ethan spoke up, though Noah couldn't tell the difference, "That's the one. Two of ours were killed, Duke was told to leave or be killed, and we joined up with Scott. His pack has some...benefits." Ethan's eyes flashed for a moment over to where Stiles was sitting, and Noah thought for a moment that's who he was actually looking at. But Ethan, who looked as if he could-and would-rip out the neck of a hunter with his _teeth_, was looking at the other boy sitting with Stiles and Lydia with a loving expression.

Allison nudged his foot, murmuring, "That's Danny. He's goalie for the lacrosse team." Ethan looked back at Noah and smiled proudly, having heard.

"So, are you ready to train? Being your usual prey has got to be different than being a hunter, I'd say," Aiden asked, smirking as his claws grew out.

Noah replied, "Well I was strong enough to take down an alpha before; I wonder how much more strength I got."

Aiden's eyebrows raised at the challenge, and stepped back to where they had been training, beckoning Noah forward. "Let's see, hunter boy."


End file.
